<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Belmont-Belnades by MAXiMINalist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919889">Belmont-Belnades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist'>MAXiMINalist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Pregnancy, dialogue only, implied post-childbirth, minimalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXiMINalist/pseuds/MAXiMINalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Belmont does not want another Belmont. At least that's what he tells Sypha at first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belmont Baby, Sypha Belnades/Trevor Belmont, Trepha - Relationship, Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Belmont-Belnades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gondalsqueen/gifts">gondalsqueen</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't want another Belmont."</p><p>"You don't?"</p><p></p><div class="kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"The world has no need for another."</p>
  <p>"Don't Belmonts want to keep their line going? "</p>
</div><div class="kvgmc6g5 cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"I always took pleasure in dying out, being the last. I did my good work, let me be the one to die out the clan."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"So you don't want the baby?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"What I said is that I don't want a Belmont."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"How about... a little Belnades?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"A Belnades is less worse than a Belmont."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Trevor!"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"A Belnades is way better than a Belmont."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Good. Then a little Belnades then?"</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Yes, we can bring a little Belnades into the cruel world, just as you need."</p>
  <p>"Will you tell stories to our little Belnades?"</p>
  <p>"I'll leave all that to you."</p>
  <p>"Don't you want them to know about your family?"</p>
  <p>"You'll tell them what you know from the Belmont library."</p>
  <p>"But surely you got stories you never told me about your family."</p>
  <p>"Sypha, you're the one trained in storytelling. Best leave the storytelling to you."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Another Belmont..."</p>
</div><div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
  <p>"Trevor, I thought you agreed this is our little Belnades."</p>
  <p>"Well, the child has to carry the Belmont line."</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="j83agx80 r8blr3vg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="h9e7qa53 l9j0dhe7 hpfvmrgz lzcic4wl">
          <p></p>
          <div class="ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs ii04i59q">
            <p></p>
            <div class="l60d2q6s d1544ag0 sj5x9vvc tw6a2znq l9j0dhe7 ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs qlfml3jp ihh4hy1g e72ty7fz qmr60zad jm1wdb64 qv66sw1b ljqsnud1 g6srhlxm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p></p>
                <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
                  <p>"Aw, Treffy, did you look at this child and suddenly loved yourself enough?"</p>
                </div>
                <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
                  <p>"Whatever. Belmont-Belnades."</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"BELNADES-Belmont."</p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="j83agx80 r8blr3vg">
        <p></p>
        <div class="h9e7qa53 l9j0dhe7 hpfvmrgz lzcic4wl">
          <p></p>
          <div class="ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs ii04i59q">
            <p></p>
            <div class="l60d2q6s d1544ag0 sj5x9vvc tw6a2znq l9j0dhe7 ni8dbmo4 stjgntxs kdgqqoy6 inkptoze e72ty7fz qmr60zad jm1wdb64 qv66sw1b ljqsnud1 g6srhlxm">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ljqsnud1">
                <p></p>
                <div class="o9v6fnle cxmmr5t8 oygrvhab hcukyx3x c1et5uql">
                  <p>"Right. Our little Belnades-Belmont. I got all the stories in the universe for you."</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>